A Flash from the Past
by MistresofRave
Summary: The last thing she had expected was to be meeting HIM in a pub to work on something for the Ministry. But the more she sat and talked, the more she could convince herself that this partnership, it wouldn't be anything she had to work on too terribly hard, especially if he kept laughing like that and calling her petnames in Russian. Written for DEE drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was waiting in a pub to meet her new partner. She was told that he was not able to meet her earlier, thus the location. The only other thing that she knew about him was that he was completely and utterly brilliant, and a former Death Eater. Hermione had long since adopted the cause, that those who were deemed able to be let out, should be treated no differently than any other wizard or witch in their world. Kingsley, well Minister Kingsley now, had paired her with the man for apparently this exact reason. Though she was wondering just how far her patience would be tested.

The pub that they were meeting in was in Knockturn Alley. She had been pleasantly surprised to see Pansy behind the bar. She hadn't heard from the girl in a long while. Their hostilities has been put aside when Pansy and Hermione returned for their eight year of school. And though it was hard, both girls knew they had both just fought and almost died due to prejudice. To say that Hermione had been surprised when Pansy had been the one that approached was an understatement. But as she held out her hand in the promise of what would come to be a friendship, Hermione realized just how much Pansy Parkinson had changed.

"It's good to see you Pans." Hermione said with a fond smile, at least if she were going to be forced to wait here then at least she could catch up.

"Hermione! I never expected to see you down this way. Don't you usually drink at the Leaky Cauldron, Luna talks about you all the time."

"Luna is usually the one that is pouring my drinks. I was surprised at her in the position at first but she does have a gift for talking to people and making them feel better. And an uncanny ability to give people alcohol their bound to like." Hermione gave another affectionate smile. "However I'm supposed to be meeting my new department partner here. All I know is that he got caught up and he's formerly a Death Eater."

"All types of those in here. I'd be worried you were waiting alone if I didn't know you." Pansy laughed as she sat a glass of firewhiskey in front of the busy haired brunette. And honestly Hermione was thankful that for once someone was doubting her capabilities as a witch just because she was a woman. She was a _lioness_ and not to be trifled with. Though the **snake** in front of her certainly had enough bite to see to herself as well.

Hermione took a drink as she scanned a look around the small place. It was very cozy. She had to bite back the groan at who appeared to be coming over to her. The one and only Amycus Carrow. She honestly didn't understand why they had let him out. But she had to remind herself to be civil, for all she knew he had turned over a new leaf.

"Well if it isn't the meddlesome Mudblood."

Or he could still be the douchebag he always was.

"You know Mr. Carrow, size isn't everything, don't be discouraged, it just matters how you use the tool." She bit back and watched Pansy almost choke on her own spit. Hermione probably in hindsight shouldn't have said that. But when had she really listened to what was good for her instead of loosing her tongue with it's wicked bite?

"I'll make you pay for that you Mudblood piece of filth..." It had sounded as if he had intended to say more but fortunately for her it was suddenly cut off. She turned in time to see a fist hitting Carrow straight in his mouth. _Bastard certainly deserves it_. But when she looked up to see who it was she nearly spit out her drink.

"Terribly sorry I am late Miss Granger." The voice was perfectly polite and she had to do a double take to make sure that she had seen who this was properly. Antonin Dolohov stood in front of her, impeccably dressed in a suit tailored to his form, as he brushed off his knuckles. "But we just finished fighting a war over prejudice, and I've always hated his foul mouth." He chuckled as he took the firewhiskey that Pansy had sat down.

"I've honestly never been able to withstand him either." Hermione chuckled as she finished her drink, Pansy's quick hands pouring her another.

"I believe we have a few things to discuss, would you care to join me at a booth, so we can better speak?" He gestured to a cozy booth in the corner, slightly in the shadows, but out of the way of most of the traffic.

"Yes I'd love to, it's a bit loud up here for me." She gave a pleasant smile. She had always been able to acknowledge his intelligence, even though he had tried to kill her. Hermione's past was something that she had come to terms with and she believe that there was no reason for her to hold grudges. He escorted her there like a perfect gentleman. Who would of thought she would be sitting here and having a drink with Antonin Dolohov of all people, as they sat down she found herself worrying the spot where her engagement ring used to sit. Before she found out about Ronald's absolutely lecherous tendencies. Much thanks to the pretty Slytherin behind the bar.

"I must admit I was surprised when the Minister mentioned this partnership for this project." Antonin said after he had taken a seat beside of her.

"Well it makes sense really, I've been pushing for the stabilization and equality of those of your background, regardless of former _ties_ you all are still human. And you deserve to be able to work and treated like all other witches and wizards." Hermione blushed a little, she guessed the part of her that made her start S.P.E.W. never really left her, she just took up different causes than house elf liberation.

"They were serious about you." He chuckled as he took a drink, the sound was deep and Hermione found herself surprised as her warm honey eyes watched him carefully. He seemed so much _freer_ now, and not just because he was imprisoned. There was a warmth that he radiated whereas before it had only been the intense cold of his piercing eyes. They were still as calculating as ever, she could see the intelligence that flitted behind them. But she much preferred him this way. And she could see herself discussing Spell Theory for hours with him.

"Well you are one of the best cursebreakers of our time." She giggled as she took another drink. "It only makes sense that you are who Kings decided to partner me with. I also think that you are probably one of the few with the patience to deal with me. I'm highly critical of those who cannot keep up." She said matter-of-factly.

"So what is this project that you have been undertaking? From the debriefing I received, it's some what underwraps."

"Indeed." Hermione said as she took another drink as her whiskey eyes turned down thoughtfully. "They claim that I am the only one that they trust to go through it impartially. So I have been given the responsibility of going through all of the objects left behind from Voldemort's stay in Malfoy Manor. To say that Lucius is not a gracious host would be an... _understatement_. I have run into a snag with one of the objects and though I am almost finished I am hoping that a consult would help me expediate the process. The major crux in my plans seems to be this Grandfather clock that he has cursed to hold another cursed object in." She gave a sigh as she ruffled her hair between her fingers in frustration as she motioned to Pansy for another drink, which Antonin seconded. "I am not second rate witch at cursework either, but the combination of this particular layering of curses as me a bit stumped." She admitted, there was no harm in admitting when you were wrong.

"I'd imagine not, smartest witch of the age." Antonin chuckled as he listened to her problem. It wasn't surprising that she was having difficulties. He did find it amusing when she blushed at his compliment. People surely must call her that all of the time, but if she was nearly as studious as he thought, she didn't believe it at all. Sure she may admit that she was clever, but that was a title that held pressure. Surely he'd seen the papers comparing her to Dumbledore when she tested in her NEWTs. It had to be a lot of pressure for one little witch. Her movements hadn't escaped his eyes as he watched her worry the band of skin on her finger that was lighter than the rest. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione said despite the fact that she knew he was an observant man. He was obviously not asking after if she was not longer engaged. All of Britain had known when she broke off their engagement. But rather what had done it. Ronald had made a public spectacle of it, something that he was still wont to do. She exhaled a heavy sigh as the war heroine let a little bit of how tired she was come through. Everything with Ron and her job just had her so exhausted. "Oh fine. He was a cheating bastard and I wasn't about to let him do that to me and make himself out to be the martyr. So Pansy and I set up a trap of sorts. She got him to cheat with her, I recorded the whole thing, and then we sat him down and showed it to him. Then I leaked the tape to the profit." She chuckled darkly.

He looked at her her for a long time before speaking, and she could see the darkness that worked it's way into his eyes, something that reminded her of the old Dolohov.

"Do you wish for me to kill him, _malyshka_?" He asked and she knew with utter seriousness that if she asked it of him, it would be done. "I'll make sure he suffers, nice and slow."

"Sweet of you though it is to offer, I've long since stopped crying over Ronald attempting to call me a whore to hide his infidelities."

"You ever decide you want him dead you know where to find me." He said as he took a drink. "For now let's toast to a brilliant and lucrative partnership."

"I'll drink to that." Hermione said as she gave him a flirty little smile. She could get used to him looking at her with that delightful heat in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So after much deliberation and lovely reviews I have decided to turn this into a chapter story. I must admit I am enjoying working in this writing style and i'm excited to see where this story is going to go.

Hermione was sitting on the ground with Antonin at Malfoy Manor. Thankfully Lucius treated him a little less coldly than he did her. they were actually able to get some useful information. One thing that Lucius had never been able to stop however was the house elves bringing her tea and sweets. The little things were really so kind.

"Would Miss Hermione like her tea now?" One of them asked as they popped into the room.

"Yes Anaise that sounds lovely. I'm sure that Mr. Dolohov would love some as well." She said as she looked over at Antonin who merely nodded as he concentrated on the grandfather clock before him.

Antonin had not conceded to her the other reason that he was here. The minister was worried that she would run into something here that was dark and harmful. He was supposed to keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't get hurt. Along with assisting in whatever she needed him for. Really that is what was bothering him right now. The curses on this thing were _dark_ and that was coming from him. It concerned him the backlash that could have potentially happened at her attempting to remove the curses. It was almost unnecessarily warded and protected, making him wondering what the Dark Lord had stored in there.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked and her voice startled him. He jumped a little as his trance broke.

"I think that all of this cursework was unnecessary." He said as he sat down on the floor with her as he sipped the tea that had been brought. Downright thoughtful of the little things.

"I was thinking that as well. What could be so very important? There are so many layers and interlocking curses that I think this could take some time to sort out. And that doesn't even count what happens when we finally **find** out what is inside of that cursed locket." She said in a soft, thoughtful voice as she sipped her tea.

He certainly cut a good picture sprawled out on the floor by her. His long legs were extended as he leaned on one elbow. Those intense blue eyes were on her, staring like she was some sort of puzzle that he needed to figure out. She wondered what could be going through his head with the look in his eyes. _I may be developing some sort of a crush on him._ Hermione conceded, if only to herself. He was an impressive looking man and highly intelligent. Both of these traits were of the criteria she looked for in a partner.

"Why are you doing this?" Antonin asked, he wanted to know why she was going through this difficult work, or working at all. Everyone knew how rich the golden trio was now. Her ex practically flaunted it every time that he was in public. When he wasn't harassing Hermione. A fact which didn't sit right with Antonin. She didn't deserve to deal with all the venomous hatred and jealousy. Especially when the mousy little brunette in front of him was clearly so tired. _Not that she'd ever admit it, or show it._ But Antonin was good at reading people.

Hermione stretched a little as she looked down into her tea. She guessed that it was a fair question, and he had answered anything that she wanted of him so far. She saw no reason to hide anything from him.

"I do this, because I feel like it's my duty. **Someone** needs to do this, and make sure it gets done the right way. And it's not so much about the money for me as it is about my personal growth as a human being. It is important to me to further myself, and by doing this, I'm helping to promote the common good." Hermione said as she brought her whiskey colored eyes up to look at him. She watched as he raised a single, perfect jet eyebrow.

"This is something that I understand _feyyerverk._ " Antonin said as he looked at her. She was so very interesting. He could pick her brain for some time. However there was something about this clock that was bothering him. "But there is something about this that is off to me. Why don't we meet at the leaky tonight, my treat, and we'll see if I can uncover something about this cursework. I believe it wise to proceed with caution at the very least."

"Alright, eight o'clock." Hermione said as she looked at her watch. It was five o'clock now. That would give them a few hours to discover information. She sighed as she tidied up a few things around the room before she walked out of the room. She recognized the hallway they were in. _She could remember being dragged down it, kicking and screaming for help..._

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" She heard someone speak her her ear as a hand came down on her shoulder and snapped her out of her trance.

"Yes, sorry just...zoned out for a second." She said softly before appariating away with a pop.

Hermione was glad that she left when she did, she couldn't help but think as she arrived home, she had began to succumb to dark memories that she sometimes was afflicted with while investigating in the Manor. Made sharp and more protracted by being left alone up until this point. She fought a smile that wanted to come to her.

His concern hadn't been something that she had figured in to the equation. She usually hid her hangups and how damaged she was fairly well. She blamed the reoccurring dream and the lack of sleep for her slip up. It did not help that Hermione was perfectly aware of how intuitive her partner was. He would be able to see things others did not, she would have to be careful with him; for none of the obvious reasons. She was upset that she had allowed herself to slip up enough to become drug down by memories in his presence.

She splashed water over her face before going to sit on her bed, she pulled a pillow to her chest. This was in preparation for the emotions that she dealt with through her work at the Manor, for ever stepping **foot** in that place after what she had suffered. Greyback's words still played in the back of her head on a loop some days. She felt it start, the rocking back and forth, the deep sharp gasps. If Harry ever found out that her work effected her like this he would pull her from this project immediately. But thankfully he was too preoccupied.

She had managed to pull herself together by the time she was due to meet Dolohov in the Leaky. She swallowed as she changed, a simple black pants and a purple polo beneath her robes. She slipped her feet into flatts before appariating away. She had made sure to check that her makeup was not a mess just to try and avoid any questions by her counterpart.

When she arrived Pansy called her over. Hermione walked over easily, finding the idea of getting a drink to calm her perfectly reasonable.

"Dolohov got here before you today." Pansy said with a little smirk, before handing the witch a glass of wine. Hermione gave it an odd look. "Don't ask me, he's got the same wine at his table, he told me to give it to you as soon as you walked in." _Intuitive asshole_. She thought to herself as she took a drink of the preferred wine. She sighed and ran a hand along her face. "You okay Hermione?"

"Yeah, it's just one of the bad days." Pansy was well aware of what the brunette spoke, no one had made it through the war entirely unscathed. Pansy herself was included and if there was anything that she could understand in this life, it was Hermione Granger's panic attacks. For what she went through she was extremely high functioning, and she'd also gotten good at lying when people asked her how she was, Pansy understood that.

"You okay?"

"I'll be alright, just got bogged down in some memories earlier." Hermione gave her a gentle smile at the girl's care. "I think I'll head over to the table now, don't work yourself too hard Pansy." Hermione said with a smile as she walked over to where he was sitting. "Mighty nice of you to have a drink ready when I arrived." Hermione said as she sat down.

"We both had a long day." Antonin responded as he took a sip from his own glass and giving her this look. It made her worry for her secrets, because that was a gaze she had a hard time fighting against. "I'm going to be impertinent, if you'll forgive me." He said before continuing giving her no time to object. "What happened today at Lucius'?"

"I was afraid that you would ask me that." Hermione spoke honestly as she took another drink before sitting her glass down and staring at the table, trailing her finger over the various scratch marks in the wood. For a while it seemed like she wasn't going to answer him further. But her voice started slowly. "From time to time I get lost in memories. One of the many side effects that I am dealing with from the war. And in a place like Malfoy Manor where I have a lot of dark memories, it happens to me more than I'd like." Hermione said as she took another drink before looking at him over the rim of the glass.

"I appreciate your honesty." Antonin spoke as he looked at her. She was so delicate. Not in the way that she was frail or needed protected, but she did and was all at once. She had went through so much during the war and yet she held herself together so well ordinarily. That she was able to go on and do something that mattered, something that she was passionate about. It made Antonin experience a fierce desire to protect the little witch. "And because of that I would like to share something with you."

"What is it Antonin?" She asked, calling him by his name for the first time and startling him initially. He recovered well though, as he prepared to tell her the secret that he'd been hiding from her.

"Well our superiors do not wish for me to discuss this with you. However I feel that you should know. I didn't think it was right going into this and not telling you in the first place. No matter how resistant you might have been." He said as he keeps his icy orbs focused on her. "The reason that I am here is to keep an eye on you. Potter was worried about you doing this on your own. Frankly I agree, the number of curses placed on this object is dangerous and any manner of things could have happened to you while trying to rework the layered cursing." Antonin said as he took another drink, mirrored by the witch in front of him. "But it's more than that, this whole business gives me a bad feeling. And you don't deserve it. You deserve to have someone who lets you know that you are worth it." It was after that he finally tore his gaze from hers.

Hermione truly didn't know what to say at first. She should have known that Harry wouldn't let her go into this without interference. It was just his way really. But she also understood what Antonin was saying to her. That he was choosing to let her known something that they had discouraged him against. She took another drink as she contemplated the last part of his sentence. She had never considered she was anything more than her hangups and that she deserved any more than what she received from Ron.

"Thank you for telling me." She said as she looked back up at him. He wasn't looking at her just yet and she was sort of thankful for that. His eyes made her want to spill all of her secrets to him. As it was she couldn't believe what she was contemplating on telling him. "I have panic attacks." She said softly.

Antonin didn't say anything but his eyes did return to hers. Giving her every iota of his attention. She clearly hadn't told many people this and it made him wonder how it had escaped Potter's notice of what was going on with his supposed best friend.

"They are bad enough that I experience one a large percentage of the time that I leave the Manor. But if Harry knew..." She trails off as she begins to wring her hands.

"He'd pull you off, wouldn't let you do the work." Antonin said as he placed his large hand over her small ones to stop her anxious movement. "Tell me, feyyerverk, when was the last time that you truly slept a night through?"

Her mouth opened and shut, she couldn't answer that question, it would cause to much concern. Pansy had been bad enough when she had told her what her sleep schedule looked like. She couldn't have this dark wizard worrying about her as well.

"Because I would bet a hundred galleons that you haven't really slept since the end of the war. You get enough sleep to keep surviving, keep your wits about you, but you don't get any rest, and it doesn't help you get any better. Am I right Hermione?"

And all she could do is nod astonished as she looked at him. She couldn't keep the childish thought out of her head as well. _He called me by my first name._ There were other thoughts there as well, some more dangerous in nature. _Perhaps I could trust him_.


End file.
